


The Sound of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Jeremy has a doggo named Simone he loves way too much, Jeremy plays the cello, Lots of it, M/M, Michael has two moms, Michael plays the bass, awkward first encounter, its cute tho, orchestra AU, roommate au, whats new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy meets a random guy at a gas station on his way to move into college. He totally embarrasses himself in front of the guy and never wants to relive the moment ever again. But what will happen when Jeremy is face to face with the same guy, but not as a stranger as his new roommate?





	1. Hopeful Goodbyes and Awkward Hellos

“...Shut the fuck up.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Shut up shut up shuuuuuuut uuuup” 

 

Jeremy kept whining and attempted to throw his pillow at his alarm clock. He missed horribly and it kept ringing. Then stopped. He sighed at the silence and nuzzled back into bed. Jeremy was about to fall asleep when again it buzzed loudly, ringing through his room.

 

“Jesus Christ! When will you shut up?!”

 

Jeremy pulled his blanket off of his face and saw his dad appear in his doorway to his left. 

 

“You’re going to have to get up sooner or later son.”

 

“Yeah, well you’re going to have to pants on sooner or later dad.”

 

His father scoffed, “Jeez kid, either you don’t give me an attitude or I’m not driving you to college and you’ll have to carry your cello, your clothes, and all of your other shit onto a bus. Alone.”

 

Jeremy groaned and shuffled back under his sheets, “Alright. Alright, I’m sorryyyy.”

 

His dad tutted and walked over to his side at the bed. He took the sheets from near Jeremy’s head and pulled it all the way to his toes. “Not today young man! Get up now!”

 

Jeremy shrieked at the sudden cold and bundled up into a ball, “Never!! You can’t make me!” 

 

“Oh yes, I can” He reached his hands down onto his son’s sides and tickled him.

 

“Dad. nO dad!! St- AhahaAHaha! Dad seriously!! Stop! I’ll get up I’ll get up!!” His dad finally let up and laughed.

 

“I hope you have a roomie that will just leave you there to miss all of your classes. That’ll teach yah!”

 

Jeremy glared at him as he got out of bed, picked up some pants, and a new shirt. “Yeah whatever this ‘Michael’ guy will probably be the best guy ever! He’ll cater to me and will be totally awesome~” He sighed for a second picturing a perfect college roommate possible. His dad laughed even harder at that.

 

“Yeah sure Jer! That’ll happen. Maybe if you dream hard enough he’ll actually appear in front of you! The perfect being!” He waved his arms around dramatically. Jeremy turned his cheek and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door with a slam that wasn’t too loud. 

 

Once he got out of the bathroom dressed for the road trip ahead he gathered his bags and pulled them into his dad’s car. He went back inside to the living room to pick up his cello case and pull it onto his back. After he packed the rest of his stuff into the car he went up to his room and found his dog, Simone there. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you girl. I don’t know what I’m gonna do without you baby girl.” Jeremy kneeled down to be level with his dog. He started to scratch her neck near her back and she let out a sigh. She nuzzled into his hand. Jeremy’s heart was shrinking by the second. He couldn’t bear to leave his puppy.

 

He used to spend so many nights staying up because of anxiety about the next day to come at school. Simone used to hop up onto his bed and stayed by his side until he was calm. She was the best dog Jeremy could have ever asked for.

 

Jeremy cupped her floppy ears into each of his hands and shook them up and down. He giggled and patted her on the head. “Aaah. I love you so much. This may sound cheesy, but I mean hey you’ve already heard my love letters to my many crushes in high school. Well I mean you heard them before I ripped them up and flushed them.”

 

“Anyways I just want to say thank you and I just love you so so so so much baby girl. I don’t know how I’ll survive without you in college. I mean I won’t have any more midnight cuddles anymore. Hey, maybe I’ll find someone who’ll love me as much as I love you.” He laughed at that knowing that he’ll never find someone like that. Well, he knows that no one  _ could _ love him.

 

“But this isn’t goodbye! No.” He shook his head at his dog. “I am going to visit as much as I can! Even if I’m busy I’ll find a way. I love you too much to leave you behind.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder if you love that dog more than me.” Jeremy jumped at the sudden yet familiar voice. He turned around quickly and laughed at his dad, “I love you both equally dad!”

 

“Yeah, well I wish you’d show it.” Jeremy saw a quick sadness flash in his dad’s eyes and he wasn’t having any of it. So he hopped up and attacked his dad with a hug. He put his head into the crook of his neck. 

 

“Dad I love you so much. I know I went through so much in high school, but I’m proud to say that I went through it with you. You’re an amazing dad. Even before you never ever had pants on I couldn’t ask for a more perfect father. Seriously, dad, I love you so much. Thank you for everything. Thank you.” Jeremy felt tears forming in his eyes and apparently his dad was feeling equally emotional.

 

“Jeez kid you make this sound I’m saying goodbye to you forever.”

 

Jeremy laughed, “No, but it seriously feels like I’m leaving. For real. I’m going to be living at college and will only be able to visit on breaks.”

 

“Thank goodness the car ride is only 3 hours. I don’t know how’d we survive if it was any longer.” His dad moved from the hug to put a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, “I’m proud of you son. I hope you take this seriously and get the best opportunity possible for your life ahead.”

 

“I will dad. I promise. I love you.” If he wasn’t crying before he definitely was now.

 

“Alright well let’s get a move on! It’s already late since your ass can’t ever get out of bed.”

 

“I’m not that bad dad!! Oh well..” Jeremy went back down to the floor and said his final goodbye to Simone, “I love you baby girl. I’ll visit soon and tell you all about my roommate and life at school. Now you keep dad company while I’m gone alright?” She barked.

 

“Haha. That’s my dog! Okay, girl, we’re going now.” 

 

Jeremy and his dad went to his door when did dad turned around, “Oh, and if you didn’t quite catch: He loves you.”

 

“Ahaah daaad. It’s because I do!”

  
  
  
  


They began their drive.

  
  
  


~

  
  


“Holy shit dad. Turn off on this next exit. I’m so hungry and I already ate our box of cheez-its!!”

 

“When will you stop being a foodie?” His dad asked.

 

“For one, I’m not a foodie. And secondly, I WILL NEVER STOP.”

 

“So you admit to being a foodie after you say you’re not one! What even?”

 

His dad reached the exit and turned into a random gas station. 

 

“Alright kiddo, I’m gonna get some gas. Here’s 15 dollars to get snacks.” Jeremy quickly snatched the money and made his way to the gas station store.

 

“Hey wait! Get me some mountain dew!” Jeremy turned around and gave him a thumbs up.

 

He made his way to the front of the store and the doors automatically opened for him. Before they opened though, Jeremy, the child he is decided to act like he was the one pulling the door. He even made his own dramatic sound effects, “Hpmh! Swoooooooshhhhh. I am. Darth Vadooorrr” 

 

When he entered he heard a faint laugh and, “Haha cute.”

 

Jeremy quickly whipped around to see a tall guy in a red hoodie laughing  _ at  _ him. He looked him up and down and spun around noticing he was way too hot to even make eye contact with.

 

Jeremy brushed it off and walked to grab some snacks.  _ Alright. Doughnuts, more Cheez-Its, and a water. Oh! Right! Mountain Dew.” _

 

Jeremy made his way out of the snack aisle and went to where the drinks were. He reached for the handle of where the Mountain Dew was held until he bumped his hand with someone else’s. He looked up frantically and saw the hot guy.  _ Oh please God. Please end me. _

 

“Oh haha sorry, you go.” Jeremy refused to let such a man go second, “No you can”

 

This ended with them standing there going back and forth with “No yous”

 

The random guy ended it, “Alright  _ fine.  _ I’ll go.”

 

He opened the case and got two Mountain Dews. He gave Jeremy one and kept the other for himself. While he handed the drink he finally had a good look at the other boy. He was dressed in casual clothes considering he was probably on a car ride. Classic black sweatpants and... An Apocalypse of The Damned tee-shirt?!

 

“Oh my god I love that game! Can’t believe I’d meet someone who’s also played it. Everyone always passed over it. What a shame..” He expectantly looked at the other boy to answer.

 

“I... Uh… Eh!”

 

He ran to the cash register, slapped the $15 down on the counter without even listening to the cashier as he dashed out of the gas station, running to the car. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. 

 

He looked up frantically at his dad in the car not paying any mind to his son who was having a crisis. “Open! Open! Open!! DAD!” With that, his dad looked at him and fumbled to click the open. Jeremy heard the click and jumped in and slammed the door as fast as he possibly could and yelled, “Drive!! Let’s leave now!!”

 

His dad pulled out of the parking lot and hit on the gas, “What the fuck Jeremy?! Did you steal something? Did someone hold you at gunpoint? DID SOMEONE TOUCH YOU?!?” His head was spinning with millions of possibilities that could have happened.

 

“Nothing happened dad! I just totally embarrassed myself in front of this guy and not just some guy dad! He was a really good looking guy and when he saw my shirt and tried to make a conversation with me I freaked out and ran away as fast as I could? I’m sorry I worried you! I just..” Jeremy looked down ashamed because he knew what he would hear next.

 

“Jeremy. You know you’re going to have to open up to people. You’re going to college kid. People are going to try and talk to you no matter what. I can’t be there to help you anymore Jeremy. I know you have it in you kid. You might have much experience with having friends, but I know you can do it.”

 

Jeremy sighed looking out of the window, “I know dad. It’s just I got really nervous this time... You should have seen him! Even you would get antsy talking to him haha.”

 

“Well, even so, I have high hopes for this year. I can tell you’ll have a great time and make a few friends kiddo.” He smiled and turned to see Jeremy pulling in earbuds and leaning against the window.

 

“I hope so too. I’m still kind of scared. I’ll try my best though.” He looked over at his dad whose eyes were fixed on the road. They both smiled and broke out laughing.

 

“Damn if I knew we were going to be so serious today I would have prepared! Since we are on such heavy topics I thought I’d bring this up since you have no escape heh. Now since you are going to college and I know teenagers are alone and free..”

 

“Dad. No. Stop.”

 

“I just want you to know that it  _ is _ important to use prote-”

 

“LALALALALA !! IM NOT LISTENING!!”

 

“Jeremy this is important!! I know that you’re going to be surrounded by even more horny teens than in high school! You’ve avoided it for this long kid! I’m sure you’re right hand will give out soon!” 

 

“ _ OH MY GOD DAD.  _ SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I OPEN THIS DOOR AND ROLL OUT OF THE CAR AND LET MY BODY BE PUMMELED BY THOSE SEMI TRUCKS!”

 

“Nooo not my favorite son! Don’t do it!!”

 

“I’m your only son!”

 

~

  
  


“So according to what that lady said that the entrance your dorm should be right around here somewhere?” Jeremy and his dad were completely lost in the giant building of bustling kids trying to move in.

 

“Uhh. Room 356 right? Oh! I see 345 here maybe if we keep going this way.” They continued their travels forward until they were faced with Jeremy’s new home away from home. The door was open and it seemed like his roomie was already settled in!

 

They walked in and saw two women holding each other. One of them seemed to be crying while the other was calming her.

 

Jeremy and his dad looked at each other awkwardly. His dad took a step back and knocked on the door to get their attention. They immediately peeled away from one another and greeted the pair like nothing had just happened.

 

“Hi there! We are Michael’s mothers. Nice to meet you. You must be Jeremy and..?”

 

“Ah, Robert. Robert Heere.” He smiled at the two moms.

 

“I’m Nora and this is my wife Elizabeth, but everyone calls her Liz!”

 

“Nice to meet you, Robert.” Liz smiled and reached to shake his hand.

 

“I believe Michael stopped by the bathroom. He’ll be back any second now.”

 

Jeremy was already known by the two moms and didn’t really have to introduce himself so he found himself awkwardly shifting around. He eyed his roommate’s side of the room and it seemed pretty normal until he noticed something in the corner next to his bed.

 

“Oh my gosh!! Is that a bass?!” Jeremy blurted out not wanting it to come as loud as it did.

 

“Yep definitely! Michael is the biggest orchestra nerd you’ll meet. Good luck with him by the way he plays non stop once he gets into it.” Nora laughed at the thought of her son getting stuck in the zone even after the countless times she’d tell him to shut up. 

 

“No way!! I play the cello. I also brought it with me. It’s out in the hallway right now! Man, I’d love to meet him! Maybe we could practice together!” Jeremy was bursting with joy. He was so excited to meet this, “Michael”.

 

Until he heard a familiar chuckle. He spun around and saw the same guy that he thought he’d never see again.  _ Oh no. _

 

“Yeah, I’d  _ love _ to practice with you,  _ Jeremy.”  _

 

“Wa- I. Uhm.”

 

Michael suddenly burst out laughing.

 

“Man! What is this? I can’t believe this happened! I wouldn’t of ever guessed I’d  _ ever  _ see again.”

 

Jeremy was as red as he could possibly be. “I-I uhm” He couldn’t think of anything to say. What was there  _ to  _ say. How the hell was this guy his roommate? Why was his luck so bad? 

 

Well not bad considering how he lucked out with such a good-looking man. That wasn’t the point though. Jeremy thought that he could leave that awkward situation behind, but now it’s back and he won’t be able to run away this time.

 

“What are you talking about Michael?” Liz asked looking confused as to how they knew each other.

 

“This was the kid from the gas station on that one exit mum!”

 

Mr. Heere seemed to have something click in his head. “Ahh, so Michael is the hot guy that you ran away from at the gas station... What a coincidence!”

 

Jeremy was all over the place now and a stuttering mess. “Dad! Oh my- I-I uhm” He might as well crawl into a hole and never come out or maybe jump out the window in the middle of the room. The height seemed promising maybe he could just jump and end it all quick-

 

“H-Hot? Michael? Hardly.” Nora was laughing along with her wife.

 

“Mom! Really?”

 

“I can’t believe this is the, “awkwardly cute guy” you met! He’s well.. Definitely awkward.” Nora laughed, but Liz punched her in the side.

 

“Don’t pick on the poor boy. Look at him! He’s so uncomfortable.. Here Jeremy let’s help you unpack before you spontaneously combust. Michael! Go grab the cello out in the hallway and Nora.. Mr. Heere” Liz glared at her, “Don’t pick on him any more or I’ll hurt you.”

 

Everyone immediately got to work not wanting to test the lady. Jeremy was already liking Liz.

 

She walked up to Jeremy and grabbed one of his bags. She leaned in and whispered, “I like you. Treat my boy good, alright?”

 

Jeremy was  _ not  _ expecting that. “I-I.. I-It’s not like that! I swear Mrs…”

 

“Mell, but please just call me Liz.”

 

“Well uhm Liz it’s not like that.”

 

“You’re not convincing me, but we can save this for later. Let’s get to decorating! Hey babe! Here is Jeremy’s sheets. Make his bed darling. There are drawers here so you can put your clothes and such in there. Michael, honey put his cello in the corner with your bass.”

 

“Alright mum.” 

 

Liz directed everyone until Jeremy’s side of the room was completely put away and ready to go for the next semester. Of course with Nora picking on Michael and Jeremy. Mr. Heere soon bonding with Nora over how much they liked picking on their sons.

 

“Now that that’s all settled I think it’s our time to leave!” Liz said and Nora nodding.

 

Each parent went to their children and gave them hugs saying their final goodbyes.

 

While Jeremy and his father were hugging he whispered, “Don’t let this relationship get in the middle of your studies. I’m paying for your college, not sex. Also, don’t forget protection” Jeremy pulled away red face. He practically yelped.

 

“D-Dad!”

 

Robert laughed. “I love you kid. I’m gonna get going now before it gets dark on my drive back.”

 

“I love you too dad. Don’t forget to pay attention to Simone. She needs as much love as possible and don’t forget to give her a treat at the end of the week.. OH and don’t forget-”

 

“Jeremy I can take care of her. Don’t worry I’ll send you videos to update you.”

 

“Anyways I’m gonna go” They both looked over at Michael and his family to see them also wrapping the hugs up.

  
  


The families left and Nora and Liz winked at both of them. Then Jeremy and his new roommate were left alone with one another. They stood in silence not really knowing what to say. Jeremy automatically looked at his feet and scratched his neck. He was about to make a pathetic attempt at small talk until Michael beat him to the punch.

 

“So..”


	2. Not So Sober First-Encounter

“So.. You never answered my question. Uh.. from the gas station.” Michael and Jeremy’s parents had just left and they both weren’t quite sure how to handle the situation without their parents interrupting every second.

“Yes. Uhm.. I play Apocalypse of The Damned. Well, used to play. A lot during my junior year in high school. I-I mean it was a two-player game, but I was always alone so I never beat it.” Jeremy’s face was definitely red and he felt it getting worse by the second.

Michael noticed Jeremy’s sudden shift to being uncomfortable, “Look, dude, I’m not interviewing you. I’m sorry I scared you back at the gas station it’s just.. Oh. My. God. Mom! I see you! I thought you left! Stop stalking me!” He walked over to the door and saw his mom running down the hallway laughing with Mr. Heere.

Of course, they were eavesdropping. “And don’t come back you children!” He slammed the door probably scaring everyone on the floor.

Michael left out a laugh, “Sorry my mom can be a handful sometimes. I came here in hopes that she’d act more like an adult, but your dad didn’t seem to help haha. Anyways I guess since I have yet to introduce myself.. I’m Michael your new roomie. I enjoy a handful of retro games, staying inside chilling, playing the bass usually in orchestra, but I have played for bands before, I listen to music quite a bit, and uhhh yeah that’s basically it?”

He held out a hand to Jeremy. He shakily clamped hands with Michael. Jeremy’s hands were really sweaty after fidgeting with them during their conversation. Michael shook their hands up and down dramatically. “Ease up dude I’m not gonna kill you! Unless you touch my bass then.. well” He laughed lowly.

Jeremy knew from his small experience with Michael that he loved his bass, but  _ what the fuck. _

“Ah right well uhm.. I’m Jeremy. I play the cello as you saw and I’m also a homebody. Uhh I’m also a fan of older games. I even have a pac-man tattoo.” He lifted up in long sleeve shirt to relieve his arm. 

Michael exploded, “Woah, dude that’s awesome! When did you get it?”

“O-Oh I uh got it with my dad around the middle of my senior year. We agreed to do something that’d make me remember something happy about my high school career.” Jeremy smiled at the memory. He was missing his dad already.

“Wow, I would have never thought that I’d luck out with such a cool roomie! Hmm since it’s already getting late wanna just chill? I can introduce you to Miss Madeline!!”

“You already know your teachers?” Jeremy was confused as to who this Miss Madeline was.

“No no no no. Jeremy. Miss Madeline is my prize possession. My baby. My bass!!”

“Ohhh. You named your bass?”

“Of course. Who wouldn’t name their instrument? Please tell me your cello has a name.”

Jeremy started getting nervous, “.... No?”

“Seriously?! And how long have you been playing?”

“5th grade?” It was kind of hard to remember. 

Jeremy originally had been signed up for private viola lesson in 3rd grade, which was a major bust. Then he started playing in the last year of Elementary school. His school was lucky enough to provide a small orchestra for one grade.

He had usually kept to himself in class and in orchestra despite his classmates' attempts at socializing with him. So he never was in on the ‘fun’ details about orchestra. He was only there to learn and practice music. After all, it was his outlet for a lot of emotions sometimes.

“I didn’t know people named their instruments..”

“Of course! I named mine as soon as I got her. Miss Madeline! She’s French.”

“Uh-huuh. Well, I guess I’ll have to think of some names. I haven’t had to name something since I got my dog in 6th grade.”

“Aaand what’s your dog’s name?” Michael was learning more about this kid by the minute.

“S-Simone! I probably love her as much as you love your bass.. possibly even more than that. She’s my everything. And..” Jeremy got so enthusiastic while he rambled on about his dog. Michael thought it was pretty cute.

“She loves it when you scratch her neck and she’s the best service dog ever- Wait I’m rambling. Sorry.” Jeremy stopped talking and felt ashamed talking about his dog. 

Sometimes he felt like it made him seem lonely. Like his only friend was his dog. Which isn’t entirely a lie, but he doesn’t want people knowing that.

“Service dog?” Michael just thought that this was some family dog.

Oh. Did he really let that slip? Great now he was going to have to explain for the first time.

“Yeah. Simone is my service dog. I mean my dad always said that it was just a big birthday present, but I figured out over the years that she was there to help. She mostly helps with my anxiety. I’m not blind or anything.. Wait that was a stupid thing to say.. uhm.. It’s evened out over the years thanks to her… uhm my anxiety that is, but that never stopped me from having a breakdown and going to the nurse..”

“Well, I think it’s great that she helps you out! If she’s such an important part of your life and helps with day to day life why.. Isn’t she here?”

That was the key part of Jeremy and his dad’s agreement about going to college. “I promised my dad that I could start to handle things on my own. I’m not too sure how I’ll do though.. This is my first time being without her and I’m kind of nervous to do it all on my own.”

Michael nodding along with Jeremy while he spoke, “You don’t have to do it alone dude. I know we just met, but if you ever need help calming down or something I’m right here so just give me a tap on the shoulder and I’ll try to help out as much as I can.”

Jeremy had never had someone else care about him besides dad and dog.. He was so thrown off he didn’t really know what to say. “I-I uhm.. Thank you?”

“Mmm, you’re welcome. I also had a few times in high school where I had some anxiety so I understand the struggle at least a little bit. I mostly suffered depression around junior year, but I got pulled out of it pretty quickly. My moms were a great support system and somehow knew how to help or when to leave me alone.”

“They seem like great parents. I’m glad you have such supportive moms.” Jeremy finally made eye contact with Michael and he smiled.

“Yeah well, Nora is a little shit sometimes. I’m worried about the bond that was started today with your dad.”

“What why? They seemed to just be joking around and having fun.” He furrowed his eyebrows still somehow making eye contact with Michael.

Michael grimaced and put a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, “You don’t know what I’ve seen. Or have gone through.”

“I.. What?” He backed away from Michael.

“You’ll see. One day. They’ll be back.”

“Uhm okay. Enough with that. You’re being creepy.”

Michael laughed yet again and Jeremy couldn’t help but smile. The way that Michael’s nose scrunched up when he giggled made Jeremy’s stomach get butterflies.  _ Huh weird. _

“Well since introductions are over I am going to take a nap. My drive here sucked. So don’t mind me I am just gonna..” Michael jumped onto his bed and pulled his sheets from being tucked in and nice to messy and comfy. Jeremy noticed that he had Space Invader sheets.

Once Michael got too comfortable Jeremy once again stood there awkwardly. He decided to go take a walk outside in the hallway. 

His walk was short lived until he bumped into someone who basically tripped out of a room to the left. The door slammed into the wall. Jeremy looked down at a boy with a red streak running through his blonde hair. “Watch it tall-ass!”

“S-Sorry I was just trying to-”

He got interrupted by another figure come out of the door, “Rich come on back inside.” 

The other guy looked at Jeremy, “Hey” 

He looked away and scratched his neck, “U-Uhm…”

“Sorry, he can be a handful sometimes. Also, he’s an ass when he’s drunk.”

“It’s 6 pm on the first day and you’re  _ already  _ drinking?” Jeremy looked away and realized that might have sounded rude. “Wait sorry I-I uhm.” His eyes were going from Rich to Jake, wall then the ground over and over again. His head was spinning. He didn’t know what to do let alone say in this situation.

“Woah dude it’s  _ fine _ . Damn be more  _ chill _ .”

“Mhmm *hick* you do look like you need to ease up  _ baby boy _ ” Rich had moved to get up onto Jeremy, moving his pointer finger along his jawline. As soon as Jeremy walked back he bumped into… oh good another person.

“Hey, Jeremy. Uh, what’s going on here..?” Michael looked around at the scene before him. A flushed shaky Jeremy, a short drunk kid getting pulled by the ear by some tall guy.

The tall guy sighed, “Sorry your boyfriend got caught up in my drunk ass boyfriend’s anger and horniness.”

“First of all, he is not my boyfriend although someone would be lucky to have him.”

“Wuh?” Did Jeremy really hear that?

“And secondly why the hell are you guys already drunk? Damn even  _ I  _ have the self-control not to get high my first day away from home.”

“Haha. I said the same thing- wait you smoke drugs?!” Jeremy was baffled. He thought Michael was just some loner gamer guy. Not the classic stoner who’s also a loner.  _ Heh that rhymed good job, Jeremy.  _

 

Michael patted his back, “Smoking drugs? Hah, cute. You should join me sometime considering we’re roomies.”

“I.. I’ll have to pass on that offer.”

“Hmm well alright. Suit yourself. Anyways who are you guys?” He eyed them up and down before raising an eyebrow.

“I’m Jake and this is my boyfriend, Rich. He’s drunk because it’s his first day away from his stuck up prick parents. His parents are a nightmare. He deserves a short lived break at the least- hey babe come on stop that.” Jake swatted at Rich’s hand. He had been slowly running his hand up and down his arm.

“Mmm but  _ babe _ ” Rich whined trying to get his boyfriend's attention.

Jeremy and Michael glanced at each other before Michael coughed.

“Haha sorry.. Great first impression am I right? Well, I’m gonna take Rich here back inside. Maybe we’ll see you around campus.. Sober.”

“Yeah dude totally. See yah.” Michael turned around and pushed Jeremy along with him.

They silently walked back to their room.

Jeremy flopped onto his bed and sighed, “Thank you for rescuing me. Oh god, I would have died if I stayed there. Jeez, I probably looked like an idiot. God, please take me.”

“No problem, but uh…” Michael was curious as to how Jeremy really felt about the previous situation. More specifically the couple they encountered and how he felt towards  _ that _ . He decided not to push it. 

“Nah nevermind..”

  
  


~

  
  


“..myyyy”

He squirmed.

“eremyyy”

A hit to the face. Jeremy jerked up and hit his face onto someone’s face, “Ow! What the fuck”

“Jeremy!! Oh my god! You’re alive!” He felt Michael wrap his arms around his waist.

“I seriously thought you were dead! I woke up when your alarm went off. It just kept ringing so I looked over at you and you hadn’t moved. Then I got up and when I said your name you didn’t answer. So naturally, my instinct was to hit in the face with the pillow! I successfully brought you back from the dead!”

“No. Not successful. Go away and let me sleep.” Jeremy hated mornings and Michael was not about to stop him from getting his sleep.

“Uhh no can do. It’s 10:30 and our orientation is 11:00.” Jeremy jerked out of bed and ran to the bathroom screaming, “What the hell?! I did not know we had that today! Why didn’t anyone tell me? Oh my god!”

Michael peeked into the bathroom looking at Jeremy through the glass mirror and smirking.

“No one told you about it because it’s not a thing. But congrats on getting out of bed!”

“What did you just say? I swear to fucking god-”

“A-Ah-Ahh. Surprisingly Liz is a pretty heavy sleeper so Nora and I have come up with various ways to get her up. I picked the nicer way so be thankful. Anyways since you’re already up want to tag along with me on my adventure to the local Walmart?”

“What do you need from Walmart? We already have some food here and I can’t think of any other necessities other than that haha.”

“It’s not about what you want or need Jeremy. Walmart is home to things you would never think to own. Maybe we’ll find something. Come on!”

“..How are we going to get there?”

“We can walk. I mean I don’t think it’s that far away.”

“Uhh alright.”

 

~

  
  


“My back hurts.”

“Mmm”

“Michael” He whined again.

“What?”

“I’m getting a cramp from walking.”

They hadn’t even been walking for more than 10 minutes and Jeremy had been complaining the whole way.

“Jeremy it’s just another like seven or eight minutes. If you’re  _ so _ tired then I’ll carry you.”

“What? Really?!” His dad had too much of a beer belly (or chub and tuck is what Jeremy liked to call it) to ever even have the strength to carry Jeremy around. His childhood dream is about to come true!

“Yeah sure just hop on.” Michael squatted down and put back his arms.

Jeremy hesitated but took a few steps back and ran to hop on Michael’s back. His hands wrapped around Jeremy’s thighs and hopped up to give him a more comfy position. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck.

“Thank the lord. I don’t have to talk anymore. I thought I was going to die.” He sighed and leaned his head on Michael’s right shoulder

“You thought you were gonna die huh?” Michael said as he clenched Jeremy’s thighs and leaned back and ran backward.

“NO STOP STOP STOP.” Jeremy was screeching right in his ear and started to strangle him while his arms around Michael’s neck.

Michael started walking normally in order to breathe again.

“Don’t ever do that again or I will drag you to the ground.” Michael could feel the glare Jeremy was giving him. Jeremy had grabbed a piece of Michael’s hair and pulled.

“Dude. Stop. That tickles.” Michael frantically started looking around. Distraction. Distraction. Ah.

“There’s the Walmart!” He let go of Jeremy’s legs and he slipped off his back.

“Race yah.” He spun his head back to Jeremy and bolted to the Walmart in front of them.

“Hey! That’s not fair! You got a head start!”

Jeremy didn’t want to brag or anything, but not only was he a music nerd he was that one nerd that played cello and ran cross-country. So if Michael wants to race he’ll race him. He ran as fast as he could and sped past Michael who was panting. He heard a faint, “What the fuck?” as he ran by.

It wasn’t long before Jeremy reached the doors at the front of the building.

He turned around and Michael came running back to him a mess.

“If you can run like that why the fuck did you want me to carry you?” He gasped breathlessly.

“I can be lazy when I want to be and I can run across a Walmart parking lot at top speed it really just depends.”

“Man fuck you.”

“I can push you in a cart while we shop if that’ll make you feel better.” He suggested.

Michael made a pouty face and walked inside planting himself inside a cart. Jeremy laughed and went to push him through the store.

  
  


~

 

“Woah!! Look at those!” Jeremy wasn’t exactly the best cart driver. He made stops every second admiring something totally weird.

“Jeremy I thought I was gonna yah know get a fun ride around the store. I don’t wanna be like a stick-shift trying to go uphill in traffic dude.”

“Fiiiine. Since there isn’t really anyone here I guess I can just run around?”

Michael lit up at that, “Yes!! Do it! Do it!”

Jeremy grabbed onto the handle and pushed the cart through the aisles.

They both were wooing until Jeremy had to stop in an aisle to get some air.

“Oh my god. Dude look.” Michael was sitting in the cart and pointing to something on the top shelf.

“That’d be perfect for our room!”

Jeremy followed Michael’s finger and saw two beanbags: a red one and a blue one.

“Yeah totally!! I’ll buy yours and you buy mine.”

“Dude it’s literally the same price. They are just different colors.”

“Shhh. It’s the thought that counts”

Michael laughed. That laugh again. Jeremy caught himself staring at Michael for a moment too long, “What? Do I have something on my face? Or are you just admiring my handsome face?” Michael made a kissy face and stuck finger guns in Jeremy’s face.

He swatted the pretend guns away and giggled, “Whatever dude.”

  
Okay maybe he was just a  _ little _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry this took me over a week to write.. I just got back from spring break and I've been busy with school... Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> I'm not a fan of the beginning but hey I don't feel like fixing it so (つ >ω●)つ sorry  
> hope u enjoyed this trash excuse for a fic.


	3. Both Kinds of The Blues

“Goodnight Michael,” Jeremy said as he flicked the lights off and slowly walked over to his warm place in bed.

He thought he heard a grumble from the other side of the room. Looks like picking morning classes wasn’t the best idea for him. Good thing for Jeremy though, he choose all afternoon classes. Well, it’s not like he had a choice because of his bad morning habits.

Jeremy nuzzled into bed, pulling his sheets up and sighing. Today was surprisingly a good day. 

Well, surprising was definitely the word for it. He still couldn’t wrap his head around how he met such an attractive guy at a gas station and then the same guy ending up as his roommate! Life is crazy. 

Yeah. Michael was pretty attractive. Except his dad was being so embarrassing today. Robert and Michael’s mothers had been making jokes all day about the two boys getting together or hooking up. Jeremy wondered if that meant Liz and Nora supported Michael being gay.

_ Wait. You’re stupid Jeremy. They’re literally lesbians why wouldn’t they be fine with that.  _ Jeremy thought.

His head started getting kind of slow and he eventually went from the stress of school and going to classes to random ass thoughts such as wondering if maybe he was color blind and the people scientists consider color blind are actually seeing the correct colors.

Then he started thinking back to his dad and Michael’s moms. He wondered if Michael was maybe gay. His parents did seem to be pretty pushy with the idea of him and Michael together. Jeremy felt his face burn at the thought of that. He also wondered how Michael came out out his moms if he was indeed gay.

Jeremy’s father took it pretty well, in fact, it wasn’t as bad a memory as he originally thought it would be. 

  
  


_ “Dad I n-need to tell you something.” _

_ “What is it kiddo?”  _

_ “I-I uhm.” Jeremy scratched his neck and looked down at his dinner plate. He took a deep breath and thought, “It’s now or never.” _

_ “I’m bisexual. I l-like girls.. and guys.” _

_ “Alright. That’s fine. I think I kind of knew for a little while there.” He lightly laughed until he looked up at Jeremy who’s cheeks had flared up and tears began falling down them. _

_ “Hey. Hey you’re okay. Come here.” Robert got up wrapped his arms around his son. Jeremy put his arms around his dad’s waist and sniffled. _

_ “I-I’m sorry. I-It’s just so scared and-” Robert cut Jeremy off and shushing him. _

_ “No. There is no reason to be sorry. You can love whoever you want. I don’t care who they are. Well, I do care actually. I have to approve whoever you let into this household. I won’t let you don’t just anyone. Because you’re my son.” He lifted his arms and grabbed Jeremy’s tear-stained cheeks. _

_ Jeremy pushed away from his dad giggling.  _

_ “Dad! Stop it.” He paused for a few seconds smiling at his dad, “Thank you, dad. Thank you so much.” _

_ The night was filled with hugs, tears, and a Jeremy that felt as if he could finally take a breath. He finally could be who he truly was. _

Jeremy smiled at the memory. His thoughts drifted off to random things once again and soon he was dozing off into a deep sleep.

 

-

 

“Hey hey Jeremy,”

“What”

“Wanna play something together?”

“Uhm like what?”

Michael hummed and sat up from his place on the bean bag chair. I imagine you brought your binder of sheet music along with you to college, right? I mean if you don’t wanna play anything from there then we can print something out.”

Jeremy cringed at the thought of having to play one of his high school songs again. He was too tired of repeating them.

“I-I guess we can find something online?”

“Okay. So, what do you want to play? Personally, I’d love to do a cover right now, but if you want to go for a more classical approach then it’s whatever. I just really want to see you play.”

“A cover sounds fine. What kind of music do you listen to? Maybe we could do one of your favorite songs.” Jeremy figured Michael listened to a lot of music considering he always had those headphones around his neck.

Plus he’d love to know what Michael listened to. They

“I don’t think you’d be interested in play Bob Marley.. Maybe we could play some jazz.. or the blues?”

Jeremy lit up at that, “Yeah! We could play Frank Sinatra.. Or Louis Armstrong?”

“Ewww you’re like an old grandpa. What are you 60?”

“No! I just like good music… Unlike someone” Jeremy turned to face away from Michael and pouted.

“I listen to good music! Do you consider Marley bad music?!” Michael took Jeremy’s silence as a yes.

“Alright fine then.” Michael jumped up to where his base was sitting and picked up his bow, tightening it. He swung around quickly and socked Jeremy on the head with it.

“Ow! What the hell?! Dude seriously what the  _ fuck _ ” Jeremy rubbed his head.

“Fine. Bob Marley isn’t  _ that  _ bad- Ow!” Another whack to the head. Michael raised his eyebrows while waiting to hear the statement that he actually wanted from his opponent.

Jeremy sighed and lifted his hands in defeat, “Alright! Alright! Bob Marley has quality music. Certainly not as good as my taste in music, but he comes close,” Jeremy looked up,”Good enough?”

Michael smirked, “Not the best, but I’ll let you pass this time.”

“Anyways let’s get back to playing? How about this?” Michael pulled up sheet music for the bass and cello.

Jeremy giggled, “Perfect!”

 

-

 

Jeremy and Michael spent the afternoon practicing their piece. They tweaked little bits and pieces to help best fit the duo, but overall they seemed to just click. Every bow and pluck of the strings seemed to sound just right. Michael couldn’t explain how it felt. It just felt  _ right. _ Perfect even. Well, besides the time where Jeremy or himself lost where they were and played the wrong notes.

Even then, there was something about how they made each other laugh or how they bow fought each other when the other deliberately played a section wrong.

They ended a few hours later and flopped on the matching bean bags.

Jeremy sighed, “Th-That was nice. I’ve never played with someone before. Besides my high school or middle school orchestras.”

“I still can’t grasp how you haven’t ever played with anyone at all! You never even participated in that competition? Ahh, what’s it called..”

“Solo and Ensemble?”

Michael snapped his fingers and shifted to lean closer to Jeremy.

“Yes! That’s it. I did it a couple of duets at the end of 8th and I think freshman year. After that, I was stumped with all of the rehearsals for my class and for school plays. Let me tell you working with those theatre kids was a pain in the ass.”

“I-I never really made many friends and I was too nervous to perform by myself so.. A-Anyways.. I played for a Cinderella play once I thought the theatre kids were pretty cool.” Jeremy blushed at a certain someone who passed through his mind.

“Oh? What was that blush I see? What about these “theatre kids”? Did wittle Jerwomy have a cwush?”

Jeremy sputtered, “I-I Hah please- No way.”

“Dude. Come on. Spill!”

Jeremy looked down and twiddled with his cardigan.

“Uh well, it’s kind of a long story.. I-I don’t think you would want to hear it,”

“Well, what is it? I’m listening!”

Jeremy wasn’t sure if he was totally comfortable telling Michael the detailed version of the story. He hesitated before he said, “I need to use the restroom.” He shot up from his spot on the ground and rushed to the bathroom almost tripping on the way there.

Yeah. No way he could tell him that story. He couldn’t even tell his own dad that yet. It was best to keep it in his head. Where no one could pity or bother him about it. His stomach turned at the memories flooding back to him.

He dropped to his knees on the tiled floor. He tried to do his breathing exercises that his therapy taught him to do, but all reasonable thoughts left him. Blurs of  _ him _ flashed through his head.

_ No.  _ He thought, “ _ Not now. Pull yourself together.” _

 

…

 

_ “God, you’re so pathetic.” _

“No.”

_ “Look at you so helpless on a bathroom floor. No wonder your dad wanted to drop you and leave at you college. He finally got rid of you.” _

His head was pounding. It had been months- no years since that voice had made its last appearance. Why now?

_ “God. You’re so disgusting. You probably forgot everything I taught you too.” _

“No. No no no no. Go away. Get out of my head! Get out! I  _ hate _ you! Leave me ALONE.”

Jeremy’s breath quickened and he found himself finding comfort on the cold tiled floor. Not enough comfort though, it seemed. His chest tightened and he couldn’t help the tears. He felt his arms and cheeks starting to go numb from his rapid breathing.

He can’t do this. He’s so alone. He needs Simone. Jeremy longed for his safe place with his dog in his arms comforting him until he was okay. He couldn’t even last two nights without her. He truly was pathetic.

His vision started to go blurry as the tears overflowed. He finally gasped and let it out. Little did he know the pounding in his head was a noise coming from door. All Jeremy remembered was wrapped up in something warm and someone whispering soft nothings into his ear.

Hid shaky breaths were started to regulate and he sniffled. His heart still pounding expect this time not because he was worked up but because it was Michael who was holding him.

_ Michael. _

He sniffled and lifted his hand to wipe away his eyes and runny nose. Michael was rubbing circle on his left arm. It felt.. Nice.

“Hey.” Michael tilted his head to get a better look at Jeremy’s face, but he just shoved his face into the blanket he was encased in.

Now stroking the boy’s back, Michael said, “Wanna talk about it?”

Jeremy let out a shaky and short breath. He started trembling again and let out more soft cries.

“Hey.” Michael caressed Jeremy’s cheek, “I’m sorry. It’s okay. You don’t have to talk. I’ve got you. Just let it out.”

Jeremy whimpered in his arms and turned to embrace Michael. He didn’t know what he was doing but it felt nice. Felt  _ right _ .

The rest of the night they laid on Michael’s beanbag. Jeremy practically cried himself to sleep in Michael's arms.

 

-

 

A sudden alarm cut through the perfectly silent room. Michael felt something vibrate and realized it was his phone.  _ Shit.  _ It was Saturday too! Damn. It was way too early to hear that stupid alarm. Apparently, Jeremy thought so as well.

Jeremy groaned and shifted and turned his face over to cover himself from the light shining in on them through the window. He was completely on the floor and he had a horrible headache. His mind was too groggy to understand why he was on the floor. He was just cold.

He took all of his remaining strength to pull himself off the floor and flop into his sheets. They were cold from his lack of presence during the last night. Last night… Jeremy shot up eyes wide. He glanced over at Michael who was fully awake by now trying to find his glasses on their already messy floor.

Jeremy took a second to replay the events of last night. Michael literally cradled him in his arms! Oh my god. Jeremy didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or mortified. I mean surely Michael wouldn’t have.. cuddled him the rest of the night if... If what? Was that even considered cuddling? It was more like necessary hugs for him to calm down from his panic attack.

He internally groaned. What the fuck did he do? It was probably nothing. Yeah. Nothing. Michael was just helping Jeremy. He’d have to make it up to him sometime. Right? That’s what.. friends do right? Were they friends? Sure. Why would Michael help Jeremy out if they weren’t friends?

Maybe it was just out of pity. Maybe it was just-

“Jeremy?” Michael cut off his train of thought.

“Do you know where my glasses are?”

Jeremy took a look around and saw them on the dresser.

“They’re on the top of the dresser. Want me to get them for you?”

“No no it’s fine. You should sleep some more,”

“Oh okay,”

“I’m gonna wash up and go for a walk. I’ll be back in a little, though knowing you you’ll probably be asleep by then.” Michael giggled at the thought of Jeremy’s heavy sleeping and constant naps. It was like sleeping was a sport to him.

Jeremy smiled at him, “Alright goodnight.”

“Dude, It’s 11 pm.”

“Mmm still too early. Goodnight.” He pulled his sheets over his head, shivering at the chilliness.

Yeah. He could get used to living with Michael. He was overthinking things again. It’s just what he does. Everything was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything will be just fine.
> 
>  
> 
> or will it ;)
> 
> also ew i hate the beginning but i just really wanted to start another chap of this fic bc i kinda like it haha.. enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to write this! I hope it's not trash because uhm.. it probably is haha. Anyways no idea where this popped up in my head, but I was like... yah know I've seen theatre aus, but no orchestra aus and I live for roommate aus so boom. I somehow mashed them together hehh
> 
> Anyways I'll try to write this as much as I can.. I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can because I know I'm a fan of reading longer chapters on fanfictions so,,, ok ok sorry I ramble uhm hnn 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy <3


End file.
